falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 2 random encounters
Random encounters in Fallout 2 are, as the name suggests, extraordinary occurrences the Chosen One may stumble upon during their travels through the wastelands. Frequency and variety Encounters are determined by the player's location on the worldmap, his level and global variables governing it and finally, the chances of encountering one, stored in WORLDMAP.TXT. They can be everything, from a number of molerats foraging in the area, through a press gang to and including merchant caravans. Frequency is determined on a per-tile basis: each tile on the map has an assigned "Frequency" used to determine, if the player does stumble upon a random encounter. Then, the game rolls to determine the actual encounter, picking from encounter tables assigned to a particular area. Simultaneously, the game calculates if the player character can choose to avoid it. The chance is directly based on the Outdoorsman skill and caps at 95%, meaning there is no need to raise it above 95% or 75%, if one carries the motion sensor. The experience received for avoiding an encounter is calculated thus: 100 xp + encounter zone difficulty (0-70). List of generic encounters The generic (repeatable) encounters are grouped by area and sorted by name. Rows include information on map used (desert, mountains, city or coast), characters, creatures and items found and other relevant information. Maps accompanying the sections show tiles where a particular encounter table is used. Colors denote terrain type: red stands for mountains, yellow for deserts, blue for coast/ocean and green for urban areas. In cases where the game uses different encounter tables for different types of terrain, they are listed separately. Arroyo Encounters in the vicinity of Arroyo. The game uses the same encounter tables for both mountain and desert tiles. : Arroyo - Klamath trade route Klamath Areas around Klamath. Klamath - Den trade route Area between Klamath and the Den. Den Areas around the Den. Den - Modoc - Vault City - Redding Trade Route Trade Route between the Den, Modoc, Vault City, and Redding. Bandits Pass An area along the DMRV where bandits prey upon passing people. Modoc Areas around Modoc. Den - Vault City - Modoc Den - Vault City - Modoc Trade Route. Wilderness 1 Wilderness North of Modoc Wilderness 2 Wilderness North of Vault City Vault City Areas around Vault City. Gecko Areas around Gecko. North Coastal regions Coastal regions of the North near Arroyo. Primitive Tribe Regions around where the Primitive Trive would be were it not cut. Den - New Reno - Redding - Vault City Den - New Reno - Redding - Vault City trade route. Redding Areas around Redding. Wilderness 3 Wilderness area between Redding and the Raiders. Vault City - New Reno - Gecko - Broken Hills Vault City - New Reno - Gecko - Broken Hills trade route. Raiders Area patrolled by Raiders. Navarro Areas around Navarro. EPA Areas around where the EPA would be were it not cut. Wilderness 4 Wilderness between the EPA and Coast. San Francisco - NCR - Redding - Reno Trade route San Francisco - NCR - Redding - Reno Trade route trade route. New Reno Areas around New Reno. Broken Hills Areas around Broken Hills. San Francisco Areas around San Francisco. San Francisco - Redding San Francisco - Redding Trade Route. Wilderness 5 Wilderness between San Francisco and NCR. NCR - New Reno - Redding NCR - New Reno - Redding trade route. Wilderness 6 Wilderness between NCR and New Reno. Vault 15 - New Reno - NCR - Broken Hills Vault 15 - New Reno - NCR - Broken Hills trade route. NCR Areas around NCR. Vault 15 Areas around Vault 15. Special encounters All of the following are unique, one-time occurrences. See also * Fallout 2 special encounters * WORLDMAP.TXT Category:Fallout 2 random encounters ru:Случайные встречи Fallout 2 uk:Випадкові зустрічі Fallout 2